ScienceVsSupernatural Marble Hornets story
by iRomania
Summary: Young Aubrey Williams was annoyed when her older cousin Jessica went missing.When people turn to her fo a free man-hunt,Aubrey runs into something even she isn't prepared for.How does one so intent on science,handle the supernatural? OCxTim/Masky


Note:Sorry for it being so short. This is basicly just to show you how Aubrey got sucked in from the begining. And the Jessica I'm talking about,if you're unsure,is the one Jay met in the hotel who said that his name sounded familiar.  
>Disclaimer:I,in no way,own Marble Hornets or the characters. The only characters that belong to me in this story would be Aubray,her parents,and Jessica's parents.<p>

Entry 1

Auntie and Uncle were in my living room again. For the past few weeks they had been constantly invading my home to weep and burden my parents with their missing delinquent daughter.A little over a month ago Jessica just up and disappeared. However,despite her sudden flee,it seemed she still needed a few things done. Needed a few loose ends tied. So,obviously,she called me. I got the job done,as I always do,but I was still upset that she would do that to her family. She swore me to secrecy. Not that there was much to tell. Each one of our calls were short and Jessica always sounded on edge. Never once did she give me any information on where she was or even how she was doing. Just told me what to do and hung up. Short and sweet. Not that I had a problem with it but still,I could use some more. But then her calls just stopped. I waited a while and then began trying to call her instead. No one picked up,and before long,the phone was dead was our only connection to her.

I strode out into the living room,black business skirt and white blouse on,and sat down next to my father.  
>"Ah,Aubrey,there you were just discussing with your Aunt and Uncle ways to try and find Jessica." I looked over at the distressed couple to find a quite determined look in their eyes,while looking at me. Whatever this idea was,It was riding strongly on me. "They think perhaps you should organize a man-hunt for her."<br>I nearly showed the shock on my face. Nearly. Instead,I just rose one eyebrow and looked to my parents. "Do you think this is a good idea? I mean,What do I know about Man-hunts?"  
>"We know your ability Aubrey. All you have to do is skim through some sites and books and its all retained in your memory. Your the best we could think of for this!" My aunt was on the edge of her seat,getting all worked up,which was very unprofessional. My face went blank and cold. I knew why they wanted me to do it. Because I'm family,and so they figured they would get a whole group set up for free. Thats all that mattered,that they weren't spending money on this. Which could turn into a problem,considering that this whole thing will need some spending that I had no intention of doing without pay.<br>"I don't know...I'm not sure if I can-"  
>"Please! You have to help us!" My uncle leapt forward and clasp my hands between his rough sweaty ones.<br>I went frigid,eyes wide and face breathing stopped along with any movement in the room. After what seemed like hours,he released my hands and sat back up on the white leather couch. I quickly stood and scurried down the small hallway to the guest bathroom.  
>"Alice! Alice! Guest bathroom,Now!" I could hear our maid rushing out of the kitchen and to my aid. When she saw my face and my out held hands,she knew. Turning on scalding water and bringing out the strongest soap made,Alice washed my hands as my trembling slowly faded and my panic subsided.<br>After about 10 minutes of harsh scrubbing I felt my hands were clean enough to dry off on a bagged towel and go back out to the living room. With my professional composure back,I strode into the room as if nothing had happened but still seated as far from my grimy relatives as possible.  
>"I apologize that you had to see that. I have a sort of phobia of touching things or people who are not,uh,properly cleaned." Both Auntie and Uncle looked down at their hands, "That is how germs are cause sickness which can lead to death. Therefore,I wish to avoid that whole dilemma." The two exchanged glances before scooting in closer together,as if to try and stop their 'germs' from spreading. At least they had the consideration.<br>"Back to what we were discussing. Jessica probably left on her own accord,judging on the lack of anything showing a struggle and that I find it hard to believe someone would come into your house and take her in the middle of the night without you guys knowing." And that she never once mentioned wanting someone to come get her in any of our calls. "So how do we even know that she wants to be found? Perhaps she ran away for personal reasons and just needs to do some freedom stuff,whatever it is that those people do."  
>I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and turned to see my mother,a soft smile on her pink lips."Why don't you help them,Aubrey? They just want their daughter back."<br>"Yes,Jessica needs to come home. Lend them a hand here,you always got along with her." Oh great,now they were teaming up on me,My father joining the battle. I may be very professional,but that doesn't mean I can handle the baring stares of my family. I caved.  
>"Okay! Fine! I'll organize a man-hunt for Jessica and gather any leads we may I'm warning you,do not get in my way and do not argue with me,or I'll call it off on the spot."<br>"Oh thank you!" the couple sprung up off the couch and seemed to do a small victory dance. My Uncle spun around to face me and I could see he was about to wrap me up in a crushing hug but thought better of it after seeing my disapproving gaze.  
>When we finally managed to herd the now gleaming people out of our home,I headed straight back to my room. "Hunny,where are you going?" My mother called after me. "I'm going to do some research on how to run search parties. I have to get started on this as soon as possible."<br>"This is very kind of you, long do you think you'll need?"  
>"Three to four days for research and organization,tops."<p> 


End file.
